bravelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lions
'Lions ' are one of the many groups of animals living in the Bravelands. Official description The lions see themselves as the most important animals on the savannah. Prides are named after their male leader, who is comparable to an absolute monarch. His mate is the most important female and his strongest male cub will inherit the pride. The lionesses are mainly responsible for hunting, and being a talented hunter is revered. Despite this sense of superiority, lions still follow the code. However, they no longer follow the Great Mother. Society Lions hunt and live in prides. As the offical description suggests, each pride is lead by a single male, whom the pride is named after, with the suffix "pride". The leaders mate is called The First Lioness, is the most important female in the pride. Lionesses do most of the hunting. The leader’s strongest male cub will one day take his place as the leader of the pride, unless the current leader is defeated by a rival lion from outside the pride. Physical Appearance Lions are large, muscular felines with have short, golden-yellow or tawny fur. They have small, round heads and ears, strong jaws, sharp teeth, and a long tail with a sharp tuft of fur on the tip. Cubs are born fuzzier, with dark spots on their body, for the sake of camouflage. The spots begin to fade at around six months (or half a year), and are normally vanished completely by the time they’re fully grown, although faint markings can sometimes remain on their legs and underside as adults. Adult males are larger than the females, and grow either black, brown or golden manes. In real life, the darkness of a lion’s mane indicates it’s health, and is considered more attractive by lionesses, although, wether or not this applies to the series is unknown. Traditional Cub Naming The traditions for naming lion cubs state that each newborn is named after their mother, followed by the suffix "cub", until they have grown and shown what kind of lion they are, and are re-named accordingly. For example, Fearless was originally named "Swiftcub", after his mother, Swift. After attacking a scorpion, his father, Gallant, renamed him to "Fearless Gallantpride". However, Titan brutally broke this tradition by naming his son Ruthless Titanpride before taking a cub name. As Ruthless’ mother’s name was Artful, he should have been named "Artfulcub", but instead, Titan violated these rules by neglecting to do so. This was a horrendous breach of the cub naming tradition, as "Ruthless Titanpride" is not what the cub should have been named under the sacred guidelines. Titan later did the same again with his daughter, Menace, again, showing a huge lack of respect for the proper naming traditions which he purposely, and repeatedly broke. Known Prides Dauntlesspride (formerly) Fearlesspride (formerly) Fiercepride (formerly) Mightypride Steadfastpride (formerly) Strongpride Titanpride Gallantpride (formerly) Prideless "Prideless" is the word lions use to describe a lion who does not belong to any pride. Known Prideless Lions Fearless Keen Loyal Ruthless Titan Trivia * There have been heroes and villains in the series who are lions. * Most lions appear to be named after adjectives, as seen with Fearless, Swift, and so on. **The only known exceptions to this rule are Titan, Valor and Honor. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Groups Category:Mammals